


"Say something, please."

by AmeliaDoo



Series: DreamNotFound Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDoo/pseuds/AmeliaDoo
Summary: Soulmate AU last words you hear your soulmate say are tattooed on your arm forever
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	"Say something, please."

It was a normal day of recording, Dream had seen an idea on Reddit for a new Manhunt video. Two speedrunners, four hunters, if either of the speedrunners dies they lose, and for them to win they both have to go through the End Gateway, not just kill the dragon. It was to be him and George up against Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, Antfrost, and Skeppy. Sapnap made a joke when he first proposed the idea to the call, saying that Skeppy was a total upgrade to George and that Dream was creating a handicap with George on his team. Everyone laughed at his joke, only George commenting a “Shut up Sapnap” and an eye roll you could hear.  
The video had been going really well, George had spilled a lot of the hunter tactics that Bad had come up with throughout the videos, and Skeppy was doing well at keeping up with everything even with it being his first manhunt. Things only took a turn at the End, literally. 

“Do you have another bed, George? Do you have another bed?”  
“I’m checking...uh”  
“C’mon George they just got to the stronghold. ”  
“I’ve got two, but I need food, I’ve got like three hearts.”  
“I dropped all my bread, now give me the beds.” Dream was shouting into his mic, as he dragged all 17 pieces out of his hotbar. The slot along with the other empty slot was quickly filled by one green and one cyan bed, which Dream wasted no time setting up under the dragon’s head. George was munching on the bread behind him as Dream blew up the beds, one after the other.  
“Oh god, those did a lot of damage, I’ve got like no health left.”  
“Oh okay um, tower up a pillar Dream. We can just shoot it, then pearl.”  
“Guys! The dragon is so low it's so low. What are you doing? Sapnap you muffinhead don't just tower up dig a hole for us all to go up.” Bad was yelling as four notifications popped up telling Dream that they were almost out of time. “Sapnap, you and Ant go for George, he’s low. Me and Skeppy will guard the Gateway in case they do kill it.”  
At this point, both George and Dream had towered up on to different pillars were shooting the dragon, an ender pearl in their hotbar.  
“Yes!” George shouted as his arrow killed the dragon. Both Dream and George threw their pearls landing on the bedrock just waiting for the portal to open. George finished off the bread before turning to Dream’s character.  
“Let’s go!” George shouted while high-fiving Dream. “Wait what?!” Dream was slain by GeorgeNotFound  
“What the fuck George! You knew I was low! I had three hearts, you had all my bread, and pearling causes like 2 and a half hearts of damage! You just punched me to death!! You are a fucking liability! Sapnap fucking called it, you are a handicap.”  
The silence that followed Dream’s outburst was painfully loud. The quiet was broken by George taking a deep shaky breath before Dream started to say something.  
“George I’m s-”  
“I can’t talk to you right now. I just can’t. I’ll call you when I’m ready or when I land in Tampa next week to see you, okay? Goodbye Clay.” 

It was like that time he hit a softball towards the kitchen window while practicing for tryouts with his little brother in the backyard. He just got to watch the ball slam into the window, causing little cracks to splinter across the pane. He could feel the air getting punched out of his lungs, the tears gathered in his eyes, and the ache he had been pushing away came back full force. Because those were his fucking words and if this means that George won’t talk to him ever again then he knew that the cracks, that had come from hearing his soulmate’s final words, would do more than grow. 

Dream called every day after, multiple times for the entire week desperate for George to say something else. Every call would ring and ring, allowing the hope that had made a home in Dream’s chest to flutter before the call would go to voicemail. And every time that stupid beep of the answering machine went off Dream could feel the cracks fracture outwards. 

The night before George was supposed to fly out, Dream's phone rang. “Gogy” plastered across the lock screen, made his heart sink and his soul sore. Thoughts raced through his brain, wondering if he's calling because he’s ready to talk, if he’s canceling his trip, or if it’s something else. Taking a deep breath, Dream answered the call, leaving his phone on his chest as he stared at the ceiling directly above his bed. 

“George,” the relief in his voice was palpable, that one word breathy and full of love. Dream could hear the crack of hard plastic through the speaker, as George gripped the phone tighter, crushing the cheap case. 

“I’ve been pushing it away but I have to tell you. When I… when I see your icon on discord my entire day gets better. My heart aches in the best kind of way when I hear you laugh. You make me feel even when I go numb from all the hate. You're my best friend, but you're also so much more. I don’t know when it happened, one second I’m standing and the next I’m falling. But after that day, when you said the words on my arm every second that I had fallen was another crack. Because I’ve fallen in love with you. I love you, George”  
The sharp intake of breath even distorted from the phone’s speaker sounded painful, and it made Dream pause. The hope that George would say something consumed him.  
“I loved you so much that it caused an ache in my chest. And these cracks in my being were caused by the absence of you in my life. I called you a liability and a handicap, and you are. You are my Achilles heel, able to break me so effortlessly. You are the chink in my armor, the crack in the glass, a weakness I don’t want to fix….” His voice dies off for a second, a pause for George to chime in.  
“Talk to me, George. So I know that these words on my arm aren’t you. So that I know I will get to talk to you again. ” He’s begging now, voice saturated in desperation and anguish barely above a whisper into the phone, “Say something, please.” His voice breaks.  
When the monotone beeps signaling the end of the call are all that follows, Dream can feel his world shattered. He laid his heart out for George, handed it to him on a plate of insecurities and sincerity. By ending the call George just swept his fragile heart away, letting it fall like glass onto hard stone. Sobs echoed throughout his bedroom in the silence that follows.


End file.
